This invention relates to electrochemical cells and particularly to such cells having a special cover/vent well construction providing for controlled vent release.
In copending application Ser. No. 102,814, filed Sept. 22, 1987, and entitled IMPROVED VENT LINER AND COVER CONSTRUCTION FOR GALVANIC CELLS, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,368, is disclosed an electrochemical cell with a specially contoured inner cover and vent well which contains a pressure-activated vent. Such a construction serves to allow venting on a controlled basis if a predetermined interior pressure is reached within the cell, to thereby avoid accidental buildup of excessive pressures.